Solo Bésame
by vallerc
Summary: No no no… haber para tu carro, en primera ahorita me vas a decir cuál de todos esos hijos de puta a tratado de meterse con mi chica. -Oh vaya… ahora resulta que si alguno de ellos se me insinúa se está tratando de meter con tu chica, pero si alguna de esas zorras trata algo contigo entonces debo de estar orgullosa del novio que tengo no?


**Este texto contiene lenguaje no apto para menor de edad, abstente de leer si no te gusta.**

**SOLO BÉSAME**

-Ya pecosa, no te enojes,

- Que no me enoje Terry, en serio, eres idiota o que.

- Oye, no es para tanto, simplemente estábamos conversando

- Ah sí? Ahora crees que la idiota soy yo, crees que no alcance a escuchar, dime piensas que no escuche lo que la puta de Eliza te estaba diciendo.

-Bueno pecas, pues no sé si escuchaste o no, pero que tiene de malo lo que me dijo, digo yo en tu lugar estaría orgulloso de que hablarán de mi novia de esa forma.

-Ah en serio, pues qué bueno que me lo dices, digo la siguiente ves que alguien trate de meterse en mis bragas no me sentiré ofendida, ni lo detendré por respeto a mí novio, simplemente pensaré oh por Dios cuando le cuente a Terry estará orgulloso de mí.

-No no no… haber para tu carro, en primera ahorita me vas a decir cuál de todos esos hijos de puta a tratado de meterse con mi chica.

-Oh vaya… ahora resulta que si alguno de ellos se me insinúa se está tratando de meter con tu chica, pero si alguna de esas zorras trata algo contigo entonces debo de estar orgullosa del novio que tengo no? Jajajaja hay Terry eres tan arrogante.

- No es gracioso Candice, ya te dije…

- Cállate Terry, ya sé que no es gracioso, pero sabes que ya estoy hasta la madre de que todos los putos días estés dándole alas a esas malditas putas, ya me harte Terry, en verdad lo siento pero esto ya no me gusta, así que yo creo que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí

-Oye Candy nooo! No exageres, el hecho de que escuche lo que me dicen, no quiere decir que me las vaya a llevar a la cama, a la única que quiero en mi cama es a ti.

-Exagerar Terry, llamas exagerar al que llegue contigo al almuerzo como todos los días, y como todos los días tengas a alguna de esas dos zorras sentada en mi lugar, y no conforme con eso te esté diciendo lo sexi que eres y tratando de convencerte de que se vean en la noche

-Bueno Candy no puedes negar que soy sexy y a parte el hecho de que estén tirándose a mis brazos no significa que yo voy a tener algo con ellas, digo la verdad es que tampoco voy a dejarles de hablar solo porque tenga novia, eso no es de caballeros

-Idiota, no eres más que un idiota, ser un caballero es respetar la relación que tienes, pero bueno que puedo decirte si siempre has sido un estúpido mujeriego que brinca de cama en cama y supongo que debido a tu forma de vida ya te aburriste de estar en la misma cama durante casi dos años, así que sabes que Terry gracias por tu tiempo, pero no voy a permitir que me sigan tirando de estúpida mientras tú la haces de Romeo, adiós.

-Candy, espérate no te vayas…

-Suéltame Terry en serio, ya no quiero estar contigo, no me agrada mucho ser la pendeja de la escuela…

-Puedes controlar tu boca! En serio pecosa en estos quince minutos has soltado más palabrotas que en toda la semana y sabes que no me gusta.

-Que pena pero de este momento en adelante lo que te guste o deje de gustar es problema tuyo, adiós Terry, en verdad lamento que no haya funcionado espero que encuentres lo que necesitas.

-Candy, es en serio, vas a tirar a la chingada todo este tiempo por una pendejada, en verdad te estas comportando como una niña!

-Bien Terry pues búscate a la mujer que necesitas, no tienes que preocuparte por esta niña,.. y ya Terrence puedes soltarme me estas lastimando.

-Ahora ya soy Terrence, muy bien Candice pues si esa es tu decisión adelante vete, supongo que traes tu carro no… oh pero bueno aunque no sea así no faltara quien de esa panda de estúpidos te lleve a tu casa, adiós.

…

-Y eso fue todo… el simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue y luego yo las llame…

-Amiga lo lamento mucho, en verdad que sí, pero cuéntanos en verdad ya das por terminada tu relación con él.

-No lo sé Annie, en un inicio solo quería hacerle saber cómo me sentía respecto a esa situación, pero me dio tanto coraje que lo tomara como broma, que una cosa llevo a la otra y pues al final él también se fue muy molesto.

-Bueno Candy, pero conociendo a Terry, no creo que tarde en buscarte, él te ama amiga, y tú sabes que a pesar de que siempre lo están rondando o invitando a salir, desde el momento que ustedes se hicieron novios jamás te ha engañado.

- Sí, lo sé, en verdad que lo sé, pero me molesta tanto que no les ponga un hasta aquí cada que lo invitan a salir, digo ya llevamos juntos bastante tiempo y siguen insistiendo y Terry no les dice nada ashhhhh Paty! ya no sé qué hacer, la verdad es que no quería que esto se complicara tanto.

-Pues Candy eso es algo que tú tendrás que decidir, porque si él te busca que harás?

-No sé Annie, aunque si les soy sincera no creo que en esta ocasión me busque, estaba muy molesto por todas las groserías que le dije y luego cuando le dije que terminábamos y le pedí que me soltara, sus hermosos ojos azules, me miraron con tanta frialdad, y a parte nunca habíamos llegado a tanto, digo si discutimos como todo, pero después el solo me abraza, me dice cuanto me ama, hablamos y tratamos de solucionar todo, pero hace un rato simplemente no deje que se me acercara, y cuando lo hizo yo simplemente lo ignore, quiero llorar, no sé qué va a pasar.

-Bien pues mientras pensamos que hacer será mejor que hables a tu casa y les digas que te quedarás aquí conmigo tú, Paty y yo haremos una pijamada, estoy prácticamente segura de que Archie estará en este momento con Terry mientras él le suelta toda su mierda.

-Sí, yo creo que Stear también está con ellos, y en un rato mas solo nos llamaran para decirnos que no nos podrán ver por estar en un rato de chicos, tratando de consolar a tu novio, me corto una mano si no fueron al bar de Anthony para que Terry saque sus penas jajajaja.

-Ya no se burlen de él al fin y al cabo yo estoy haciendo lo mismo sacando mis penas con ustedes.

-Bueno, bueno ya basta, tratemos de divertirnos hoy es viernes, mis papás no están, así que podremos tomarnos unos buenos whiskys y así pensaremos que hacer, Candy por favor insisto llama a tu casa, no quiero que tu hermano Albert venga a buscarte y nos encuentre ebrias como la última vez, todavía recuerdo el sermón que nos dio en pleno rayo del sol por horas sin dejarnos tomar un poquito de agua, así que en lo que voy por las cosas para nuestra noche llama, tú también Paty por favor, tampoco quiero aquí a Tom, y el no porque me regañe sino porque no respondo si al verlo me lance a sus brazos pidiéndole que me haga suya cuñada.

- .ja muy graciosa Britter ya quiero ver que me repitas eso de que mi hermano hace que se mojen tus bragas cuando este aquí Archie.

-oh no por Dios, es por eso que es noche de chicas de aquí no sale nada jajajaja.

…

-Y ya, así sin más, me mando directito a la chingada, pueden creerlo, y saben que es lo peor, que en cuanto llegue a la puta esquina de la escuela me regrese por ella, y ya no estaba, ahora no sé si traía su carro o se fue con algún hijo de puta así como Leagan

-No me jodas Grandchester no exageres, por muy encabronada que este Candy no se iba a ir con el pendejo de Neal.

- Y yo como sé que no elegante haber dime señor yolosetodo, como putas voy a saber que mi pecosa no se fue con alguien más.

-Simplemente porque Candy sí traía su carro, en la mañana yo la vi llegar.

-Estás seguro inventor, no me lo estás diciendo para que no vaya a romperle la madre al cabrón de su primo.

-Oye no empieces, es primo muy lejano y sabes que por nosotros puedes romperle todos los huesos.

-Bueno tienes razón, estoy exagerando y ahora que sé que Candy se fue sola estoy más tranquilo, aunque no sé qué chingados voy a hacer, ustedes saben que la amo.

-Por supuesto que lo sabemos, no por algo te vimos perseguirla durante medio año hasta que acepto salir contigo y después otros tres meses para por fin aceptar ser tu novia.

-Pues si Archie pero como que a ella ya se le olvido, no sé por qué se enoja de que les hable a las otras chicas, digo no tiene nada de malo, ahora no soy tan cabrón para ignorarlas cuando me hablan, y siempre le he dado su lugar a mi pecas.

-Igual y si Terry pero debes de entender que no es grato, que llegues donde tu pareja y escuchar cómo le están tirando la onda, y ahora no me lo tomes a mal amigo pero Susana y Eliza son unas completas zorras y es de lo más normal que Candy se enoje, y no puedes ponerte en tu plan en ese aspecto, porque si mal no recuerdo, cada que alguien se le acerca inmediatamente estás a su lado para mandarlos de paseo, solo te falta mearla como perro para marcar tu territorio.

-Oye Stear de qué lado se supone que estás?, Y bueno pues… tengo que cuidar lo que es mío, como tu hermano dice me costó mucho trabajo convencerla de estar conmigo como para que cualquier pendejo quiera hacer sus avances con ella.

-Ya hombre te apuesto lo que quieras que en este momento está con mí Annie y Paty llorando su tristeza, diga lo que diga te quiere Terry, digo tu no hiciste mucho al reírte de su actitud es normal que te haya mandado a la goma, pero conocemos a Candy, te va a perdonar porque también sabe que no hiciste nada malo.

-Si Terry, todo se va a arreglar, aunque la verdad lo mejor que podrías hacer es mantenerte lo más lejos del dúo meabrodepiernasconquiensea, evítate pedos a lo pendejo y evítale a ella malos ratos.

-Tienes razón inventor, lo que sea con tal de que este conmigo, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea.

-Eso es bueno Grandchester, ahora déjame le llamo a Annie para decirle que no la voy a ver, de lo contrario ya seremos dos los putos maricones llorando por desamor.

-Jajaja te doy la razón hermano igual le llamaré a Paty, de lo contrario no saldremos de aquí en días.

-Bueno amigos pues salud, por tener a unos amigos tan cabrones como ustedes, y por mi pecosa, que se prepare porque mañana sabrá quién es Terrence Graham Grandchester.

-Es en serio Terry? No mames, por eso te mandaron a la chingada por mamón y arrogante jajaja

-Oye elegante no empieces con tus pendejadas, estamos chupando tranquilos.

-Yaaa hombre los dos, par de nenitas las manos quietas.

…

-Dónde putas estabas?

-Perdón?

-Ah ahora la señorita es sorda? Llevo más de tres pinches horas esperando a que llegues y marcándote al celular para saber dónde andas, y la señorita llega con una puta cruda de la chingada a las 11am a su casa.

-Terry en verdad tienes que gritar?, no me siento bien y tus gritos solo hacen que el enano que está martillando mi cabeza lo haga más fuerte.

-Y yo tengo la culpa? En serio Candy cómo es posible que te pongas hasta la madre si ya sabes que no eres tolerante al alcohol.

-Puedes dejar de hablarme así, a ti no te gusta que maldiga, pero tú lo puedes hacer cada que se te da la puta gana? Y a todo esto que haces aquí, ayer nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos no?

-En primera sabes que maldigo en tu presencia cuando estoy encabronado, en segunda estoy encabronado porque sigues sin decirme dónde estabas y sobre todo con quien, en tercera tienes razón no me gusta que digas maldiciones, así que cuida tu boca Candy y en cuarta no, yo ayer no termine de hablar.

-Ah no, pues a mí me pareció que sí, hasta te fuiste y te valió si tenía como irme a mi casa, cuando sabes bien que ni Annie ni Paty me esperan porque tú siempre me traes.

-Tienes razón te ofrezco una disculpa por eso, me porte como un patán, me puedes decir como regresaste a casa? Y Candy por el amor de todo lo sagrado puedes responder y decirme dónde estabas, estoy comiéndome los sesos con eso.

-No te preocupes, lleve mi carro, no recordaba si ayer era cuando ibas a acompañar a tu hermana Karen a sus inscripciones de teatro y no me quise arriesgar, y pues qué bueno que lo lleve, a fin de cuentas me sirvió.

-Y… luego estuviste dónde?

-Tenemos que hablar ahora Terry en verdad me siento mal.

-Lo lamento nena pero yo no te mandé, y no me voy a ir hasta que me digas donde estabas y concluyamos nuestra conversación de ayer.

-Ya sé que no me mandaste, pero deberías tender consideración debido a que el hecho de que me encuentre así es por tu culpa.

-Ah en verdad? Yo te di de tomar o algo así porque hasta donde yo recuerdo a las 10pm yo ya estaba en mi casa acostado pensando en cierta rubia con pecas y sobre todo pensando que mi chica ya estaría en su casa descansando, si hubiese sabido que no era si sabes que habría ido por ti.

-Bien ya que insistes en seguir esta conversación porque no pasas y hablamos en mi cuarto en verdad el sol me está matando.

-Ok, pero no quiero que tengas problemas con tus papas, sabes que a tu papá no le gusta mucho que yo esté en tu cuarto, como si fuese el único sitio donde puedo hacerte el amor.

-Terry por Dios, puedes dejar de decir eso, y mis papas no están fueron con Albert a no sé qué evento de su trabajo así que puedes pasar con toda la confianza.

-Bien señorita pecas, después de usted

-Voy a la cocina por un jugo, sube a mi habitación, hablaríamos aquí pero en verdad quiero cambiarme de ropa.

-Bien te espero arriba, no tardes amor.

-Terry?

-En el baño! Toma estaba buscando un ibuprofeno, tómatelo te hará bien.

-Gracias

-De nada pecas, ahora si me vas a responder.

-Pero que insistente… estaba teniendo una pequeña fiesta, Terry no me veas así fue en casa de Annie y solo estuvimos ella, Paty y yo, así que deja de hacer telarañas en tu cabeza

-Pues me parece que es común que quiera saber dónde estuvo mi novia, cuando yo pensaba que estaba en su casa, eso es lo más normal, y aclarado el punto, ahora dime porque tomaste tanto Candy, ve nada mas como estas, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas, pero sobre todo no me gusta que lo hagas cuando no estoy yo para cuidarte.

-Yo o mmm lo sé pero debido a que ayer no estabas muy contento no pensé que te impor..ta..rí..a

-Shhh nena no llores, ven aquí, por Dios Candy sabes que no me gusta que llores, y no digas eso amor no importa cuán enojados estemos siempre, siempre, me va a importar todo de ti.

-Pero.. es.. que.. estabas tan en..o..jad…do

-Lo sé amor lo lamento si, nena por favor ya tranquila, sabes que te amo verdad, Candy en verdad eres lo mejor de mi vida, ya ven siéntate, te dolerá más la cabeza shhh, tranquila.

-Yo lo siento Terry, yo no quería que todo terminara así, en verdad solo quería que supieras como me sentía, y luego todo se salió de control y cuando te fuiste, maldición en verdad me dolió.

- Lo siento nena, en verdad en ocasiones soy un verdadero pendejo, sé que me fui Candy pero en seguida regrese y ya no estabas, y luego no supe que hacer porque no sabía con quién te habías ido, y después solo pensé que en verdad ya no querías estar conmigo y como el gran idiota que soy en vez de buscarte pues solo estuve un rato con Archie y Stear.

-Yo tampoco sabía que hacer Terry muchas veces durante la noche pensé llamarte, pero me daba miedo que no me contestaras o peor que lo hicieras y me mandaras al diablo y..

-Shhh ya nena mira lo lamento si, lamento haber sido un estúpido ayer y reírme de lo que me decías, no me justifico pecas pero es que en verdad para mí es absurdo que pienses que puedo estar con alguien más, amor te amo, entiéndelo si, grábatelo, te amo a ti, y jamás, jamás pensaría en estar con alguien más teniéndote a ti pecosa, tu eres mi todo me explico, nena me tienes babeando desde hace mucho tiempo y créelo cuando te digo que después de todo lo que hice para que por fin me dieras el sí, no lo voy a arruinar por una estupidez, te amo Candy demonios si no lo hago.

-Jajaja eres un loco, un loco al cual amo con todo mi corazón, y yo también lamento mucho, todo esto, me extralimite un poco Terry pero es que en verdad no me grada para nada que Eliza y Susana siempre estén ahí encima de ti.

-Bien pecas pues eso tiene solución, lamento no tomar en serio lo que me decías, no pensé que te afectara tanto, pero siendo así, créeme que no voy a tener ya nada que ver con ellas, no voy a dirigirles la palabra nuevamente, lo que yo quiero es que estés bien conmigo ok, y si eso es lo que necesitas eso tendrás.

-En verdad amor?, no me gustaría que hicieras algo que no quieras, yo en verdad las voy a ignorar.

-No Candy, en serio yo no entendía que en verdad te molestaba, y no tienes por qué aguantarlo, tu enojo es justificado, porque a pesar de que no doy pie a nada, ellas en verdad son muy aventadas, así que se acabó señorita.

-Gracias amor, gracias por entender esto.

-No pecas gracias a ti por siempre ser sincera conmigo, a parte yo sé que si yo te lo pidiera tu harías lo mismo por mi verdad?

-Terry pero si por ti fuera no hablaría prácticamente con nadie, y bueno eso si es un poco exagerado.

-Está bien, de todas maneras no necesito que les dejes de hablar, todos esos hijos de puta saben a quién le perteneces, y está por demás decir que saben que a cualquiera que se le ocurra hacer sus movimientos contigo les rompería los dientes, independientemente de que teniéndome a mí, por qué demonios tendrías que estar con alguien más.

-jajajaja regreso mi hermoso arrogante.

-Así es pecas, y este arrogante quiere que lo saludes como es debido, así que ven aquí nena déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo.

-Mmm Terry, apenas hace unos minutos no querías ni subir a mi recamara y ahora quieres que tengamos sexo aquí, en serio.

-Bueno, no quería subir por respetar la actitud de tu papa, pero en vista de que mis suegros no están puedo aprovechar para estar contigo nena, aunque si lo prefieres podemos ir a otro lado, pero seguro como el infierno de que estaré dentro de ti en los próximos minutos de eso no hay duda.

-Aww Terry eso es tan romántico, y no hay necesidad de que vayamos a ningún lado, ellos llegaran hasta la noche, así que soy toda tuya.

-Deja el sarcasmo pecas, te extrañe demasiado, estoy muy caliente para ser romántico, y sabes nena es bueno saber que estás consciente de que eres totalmente mía, de que me perteneces, así como yo te pertenezco a ti. Ah! y Candy yo no tengo sexo contigo, yo te hago el amor ok, solo para estar seguros de que sabes lo que vamos a hacer a continuación.

-Te amo

-También te amo nena, no sabes cuánto, y por favor pon a esa hermosa boca a hacer algo mejor y solo bésame.

**NOTITAS::**

**Hola chicas, pues aquí les dejo una locura de mi cabeza, es algo cortito, se me ocurrió hace un rato espero que les guste vale. DLB.**


End file.
